1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interface between a computer and peripheral equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interfacing computers with peripherals such as cash registers presents many problems due to the range of speed and variety of signal types and levels. Indeed, the variety among different types of cash registers is enormous. Many computer controlled cash registers are those which incorporate a microprocessor directly into each cash register in addition to a central computer. The connecting element is normally a complex multiconductor shielded cable, coaxial cable, or light filament type cable. Such a system normally requires hardware and firmware which are expensive. Thus there is a problem in the prior art to provide an interfacing between a central computer and a variety of cash registers, plus possibly other peripherals, which is effective, simple and inexpensive, and operates on a simple unshielded transmission line.